


Those Knife Skills Still Need Work

by absepa



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10302965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absepa/pseuds/absepa
Summary: A knife-skills challenge goes badly during Good Mythical More





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #2

“Thanks for watching Good Mythical More. I gotta check on Rhett." Link jumped to his feet, sprinting down the hallway, following the fresh blood droplets. The knife skills challenge had been a bad idea, but Link had practiced, and it was going well. Until an apple rolled off the desk, and he and Rhett both reached for it. Link was still holding the knife.

He found Rhett in the bathroom, tended by Stevie. He shooed her away, avoiding the blood. “I got this, girl.”

“Link, I need help. I can’t hold you up when you faint,” Rhett grimaced.

“I got it, Rhett,” Link went to work, carefully cleaning the deep cut on Rhett’s hand. Rhett watched in amazement as Link trimmed tape and gauze, skillfully applying the bandage, hands gentle, but strong and steady. Finishing up, Link pressed a tender, tentative kiss into Rhett’s palm.

“Sorry I hurt you, bo.”

Rhett wrapped his free arm around Link, drawing him in for a tight hug. “You don’t need to stab me next time you want a kiss, dork. All you have to do is ask.” He lowered his lips to Link’s, smiling at the sweet flush that crept over his cheeks.


End file.
